Never say never
by MelHyuga
Summary: You should never say never cause you never know what might happen in the future. ohshc and some naruto characters, rated M for Lemons in later chapters.
1. Birthday Party?

Ok so this is my first fanfic on Fanfiction, its not the first one I made I've made many more. This fic is almost like a crossover with Naruto but since I only took some characters and not the whole Naruto world, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto are the only characters from Naruto. There's no jutsu's or ninja technique what so ever its a modern type of story. In this story there will be an oc/rpc name Melissa Uchiha, if you want to see how she looks like, check on my fanfiction profile i have a link to her. Now enjoy ^^ Just to say its more Ouran High School Host Club ;P

The pairings are: NejiMel HikaHaru NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Naruto, they belong to their rightful owner.

Rated M for later chapters.

Edit: Since I dont have school on Thursday (which is tomorrow) I've decided to go over my chapters and fix them better.

* * *

It was a normal day at Ouran academy. Everything seemed peaceful and relaxing in the 3rd music room. Kyouya was on his computer, Hani was eating cake while holding his stuff bunny, Usa-chan, Mori sitting right next to him looking out the window, Haruhi reading a book, and Tamaki scrolling the twins for a prank that they had pulled off.

"You're not supposed to do that to your father, you got that, now apologize!" he demanded.

The twins mumble something "What was that?" Tamaki asked irritated "Nothing! Were sorry, happy?" they said in union.

"Yes I am," he said then turned to where Haruhi was. He walked towards her holding a piece of paper. Haruhi was reading her book when something went in front of her eyes. She looked up to see Tamaki giving something for her.

"What is it sempai?" she ask taking the paper while putting her book away.

"It's an invitation to my birthday party!" he said all cheerful.

"Your birthday party?" she asked opening the card.

"Yup, it's this Saturday, so are you gonna come" he asked all hopeful.

"Tama-chan are we invited also?" Hani asked joining the group with the others behind.

"Yah boss, are we invited?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi looked over the card when something caught her eye "You're gonna have Melissa Uchiha sing at your birthday party" she ask surprise.

"You bet!" Tamaki said all proud of himself.

"How did you get her to accept?" Hikaru asked looking at Haruhi's invitation.

"Yah, I heard that she was hard to get a hold of and book her in a show cause she's so popular" Kaoru said.

"I have my sources" Tamaki said looking at his finger nails.

"I bet he brag them with money" Hikaru whispered bluntly to his twin "Yah, I think your right" Kaoru whispered back.

Tamaki's eye twitch "I didn't brag ANYONE!" he yelled.

"So it's this Saturday?" Kyouya ask looking at Haruhi's invitation.

"Yes, and your all invited, but no nonsense you got that you two devils" he said glaring at the twins.

The twins gave him a Cheshire grin "We promise!" they said in union.

* * *

"_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock, It feels just like it's heaven's touch, Together at the top, (At the top, baby), Like a pyramid_" a girl with long brown hair sang. "_And even when the wind is blowing, We'll never fall, just keep it going, Forever we will stay, Like a pyramid_"

Just then a guy with blond, spiky hair walk up front with her "_Like a pyramid, girl, l'mma show you, That I love you so much, that we gonna get through, Even when it storms, I will never go, I'mma be the one to keep you safe, hey_" he sang and turned to her and took her hand while looking in her eyes "_Four walls and love, packin' more than enough, Holding on to one another, be the cover when it's rough, Mother nature or disaster, Won't stop our happy ever after_"

"_Pyramid~, keep it going_" the girl sang

"_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid_" the boy chorus

"_Oh, oh, Oooooh_" she sang

"_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid_"

"_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock, It feels just like it's heaven's touch, Together at the top_" she kept singing now looking at the fans screaming.

"_At the top, baby_" the boy did the same as he walk closer to them, making the girls squeal louder.

"_Like a pyramid~_" she sang louder "_And even when the wind is blowing, We'll never fall, just, keep on going, Forever we will stay, Like a pyramid, We built this on a solid rock, It feels just like it's heaven's touch, Together at the top_"

"_At the top, baby, at the top_" the guy chorus.

"_Like a pyramid, And even when the wind is blowing, We'll never fall, just keep it going. Forever we will stay, Like a pyramid~_" she finish.

"_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey, Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, yeah, Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_" the guy finish also.

"**Thank you Miami!**" the girl yelled before her and the boy left the stage.

"Wow you guys were great!" a girl said walking over to them.

"Yah you guys rock out there!" another girl said hugging them "thanks Ino" both of them said "By the way, where's Neji?" the brunette asked.

Just as she asked she felt a light kiss on the cheek. She turned to see Neji smiling at her "You did well" he said.

"Thanks" she said joyful.

"Well I guess this is it" a guy with a ponytail said walking to the group.

"Yah we can finally go home and rest" Ino said exhausted.

"Hey guys!" their manager said almost running to them. They all sigh, when their manager was this excited it only meant that they got another gig and from the looks of it, it's a big one.

"What is it Hailey?" Neji ask.

"You have another gig!" she said.

"Another one? Wasn't this one our last one?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone heart shrunk, it hurt to think that they would have to close this chapter of their lives. It wasn't because they were tired of this life but it was affecting their grades and they had to get back to school, soon.

"This is your last one, I couldn't say no, the money you will make is huge!" their manager said.

"Fine, where is it?" Melissa ask.

"In Japan" she grinned. All their eyes widen in surprise. After 10 minutes of staring at her open mouthed a smile crept on all their faces.

"AWESOME!" they all yelled.

* * *

The group and their manager all sat in their private jet. The jet was huge, it had sofas, sofas that could be taken for beds, a desk, a lot very comfy chairs, a fridge, a very fancy bathroom, a plasma television on the wall, and lots of room to move. At the back there was even room if the group wanted to play or practice. Melissa was sitting in her seat flipping through her Ipod, Ino was reading a magazine, Neji was taking a nap, Sasuke was playing a soft melody on the guitar to pass the time, Naruto was playing on the x-box 360 on the plasma, Shikamaru was also taking a nap, and Hinata was reading a book but watching Naruto play at times. Hailey was typing something on her laptop that she brought along with her. She looked up at the group and frown, this was going to be the last time she was going to be with them, even if it was the best solution for them it wasn't the easiest.

"Aww man, I lost" Naruto whined. Hinata giggled "It's only a game, Naruto" she said "But I was so close, stupid ninja" he sighed and went back playing the game.

Sasuke came in and look at the television "You're still on level one? You do suck" he teased.

Naruto eye twitch "I died ok?" he said glaring at him.

"Like I said, you suck" Sasuke shrug and sat next to Hinata.

"I don't suck! You suck **teme!**" Naruto yelled standing up

"**Dobe!**" Sasuke yelled standing up also.

"**Asshole!**"

"**Dumbass!**"

"**Bastard!**"

"**Idiot!**"

"**Your mama wears too much make up!**" they both yelled.

"Guys no fighting, you'll wake up Shikamaru and Neji" Hailey said.

"Already done" Neji said grumpy taking a seat next to Melissa. She put her song on pause and turned to him. Seeing that the seat was long enough, Neji put his head on her lap and laid down. Melissa started to play around with his long hair.

"Someone is cranky" she chuckled.

Neji looked up at her "You would be too if you got woken up by those two idiots while you were having a wonderful dream"

"Well at least I don't suck at history!" Naruto said.

"Well at least I don't suck in math, English, French, and heck with it, all the subjects!" Sasuke shot back.

"**Teachers pet!**"

"**Dumbass!**"

"**Can you shut up?**" Neji yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Then the intercom came on.

"**We will be arriving in Japan in about 10 minutes. Please put your seat belts on."**

Everyone took their seats, Neji got up and sat down, not to please that he had to get up from a comfy spot, and put on his seat belt. Everyone was excited they were finally in Japan. Melissa looked out the window and saw the mountains and the land. Soon she was able to see the buildings and cars moving. Then a bump was heard when they landed, the intercom came on again.

"**We are now at Japan's International Airport. The local time is 12:37 AM and we welcome you to Japan. Please be seated until the seat belt sign is off."**

Everyone smiled. As they got off of their jet Hailey went in front of the group "Well, welcome to Japan guys" she said happy "Now we will be staying at a five star hotel that my-"

"Wait! Why a five star hotel? Shouldn't we stay at a normal hotel?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why bother when you have good contacts you can afford higher and better" Hailey said.

"I got a feeling we're staying here for a while" Melissa said.

"Hailey, when is the show?" Hinata asked.

"Saturday" she said.

"But that's a week from now" Ino said.

"Yes I know, but I thought since you've done concert over concert that you might like a little vacation before the last concert that you'll do together" she said with a sweet smile.

"Really! A vacation! Hailey you're the best!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks, I know. Now my uncle owns the top luxury five star hotel in Japan and I asked him if I can borrow a room for a week or so, and he said yes. So you'll all share a hotel room with four rooms" she said.

Neji's grin widen "I call one room for me and beautiful here" he said putting a hand around Melissa's hip. She rolled her eyes.

Hailey glared "No your not, as long as am still your manager you wont be pair in a room with a girl, and that goes for you too ladies, so two rooms for the girls and two rooms for the boys, ill be with the girls"

Neji's grin fell.

Just then two limos arrived "Awesome will be riding in limo's baby!" Naruto said.

"Naruto its not the first time we had a ride in a limo" Ino said.

"I know, but it's the first time we ride in one and that we don't have to go to a premiere or a red carpet" he said.

They all got into the limos and once everything was pack they left for the Hotel. Everyone was exhausted from the flight and were looking forward to a good night sleep. When they finish their last show they had no time to rest, it was pack-your-suit-case-were-leaving-in-5-minutes kinda deal. When they arrived none of them even bothered to look around they all went to bed, not even bothering to unpack.

* * *

First I want to say thanks to my friend Angie for correcting my mistakes, thank you! So how was it? I know there isn't much of our favourite host club members, but don't worry the next chapter there will be more ^ ^ I was cracking up when I was writing the part where Naruto and Sasuke yelled 'Your mama weres to much makeup!' it made me remember of the fight the twins had with each other XD If you wonder how Melissa looks like go to my profile.

If you have any suggestions please comment!

Don't forget please comment, they make me happy and gives me motivation in continuing, so please comment!


	2. Problems

Ok so this is chapter two, now i re-did it and now its longer then i thought, but i'm proud of it. Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

The next morning the sun peeked in through the blinds. Hinata opened her eyes but regretted it immediately and close them again. "Stupid sun" she mumbled. She re-opened her eyes again and blinked a few times to get use to the light. She got up and looked around, the room was pretty big, and there was another bed where Melissa was still sleeping. Hinata got up and went to take a shower. A few minutes later she came out and saw that the room was empty, Melissa wasn't in bed anymore.

Hinata got dress and left the room. She was amaze at how big the hotel was it wasn't as big as her house but big enough for 7 teenagers and one manager. She went to the living room and saw Neji, Melissa who was laying down with her head on his lap, and Naruto sitting on the couch watching television.

Everyone looked up when they heard someone walked towards them.

"Morning" Melissa said with a smile.

Neji only smiled, he was still sleepy.

And Naruto gave a huge smile "Morning Hinata" Hinata chuckled at him and went to sit next to him. He put his arms around her shoulder and she leaned on him.

"Sakura its 6 in the friggin morning! Don't ask why I'm grumpy, no! What? No I'm not cheating on you, for crying out loud! Sakura I was on a plane for 13 hours! And I had no time to rest cause we had to leave right after the show, Sakura! Sakura! God damnit!"

They heard Sasuke swear.

Sasuke walked in the room with his cell phone in his hand "Girlfriend problems?" Neji asked knowing the answer.

"What do you think? She hung up on me, accuse me on cheating on her, and started yelling at me because I was grumpy!" he said sitting down on the couch.

"Sasuke you're not planning on breaking up with her are you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't give me ideas" he said crossing his arms.

Everyone look at each other. Just then Ino and Shikamaru walked in "What's all this racket?" she asked.

"Girlfriend problems" Neji said pointing at Sasuke.

"Ouch" Shikamaru said sitting down with Ino next to him. "Hey where's Hailey? She wasn't in bed when I woke up" Ino asked. Everyone was surprise and confuse, why would Hailey leave them alone?

* * *

Hailey was waiting at a small café down town of Japan. She was drinking a coffee when a man showed up "I'm sorry for being a little late" the young man with glasses said taking a seat in front of her.

Hailey had to control her blush coming up, god he was handsome, she felt like she met the group all over again, she had, had trouble with how good looking the guys were. She shook her head to clear it out.

"No, don't worry about it" she said smiling.

Kyouya smiled back "Alright, now for the arrangements,"

"You don't have to worry about it, all the arrangements are done" Hailey said.

Kyouya smiled "I see, so about the money, you'll get it Sunday morning, if it's fine with you"

"No problem" she said smiling "And if it's not too much to asked, can you tell Tamaki to not say too everyone he meets that Reactions are in Japan".

"You don't have to worry about it, I hope you'll like your staying in Japan" he said smiling.

"Don't worry, I think the kids will have loads of fun, oh and he only asked for Melissa Uchiha so if you can not tell him that the whole group is here, it would be fun to surprise him, I'm sure he knows about the group already if he's a big fan of Melissa" Hailey asked.

"No problem, It was a pleasure to meet you, Hailey, but I have to get to school or I'll be late" Kyouya said getting up. Hailey got up and shook his hand.

"One more thing, Mr. Ootori,"

"Call me Kyouya"

"Fine, Kyouya, I got a favour to asked you" Hailey said serious, but deep down it killed her to even think about it.

* * *

Hailey close the door very slowly so not to make any noise. She turned around to see everyone staring at her.

"AHHH!" she yelled "You guys don't scare me like that" she said holding her racing heart.

"Ouch Hailey not this early in the morning" Naruto whined while cleaning his hear with his pinkie.

"So I'm not aloud to sleep in the same room as my girl but you get to run around and go guys hunting" Neji said bluntly.

Hailey glared at him "For your information I know the consequences of being in bed with a guy"

"You do know that I too know how to use a condom" Neji smirk.

"And what happens if it breaks?" she ask raising an eye brow.

"Well doctor, you either wear two condoms or you just get out before you come, plus she's already on the pill so the chances of my girlfriend being pregnant are very slim" his grin grew larger. Melissa was blushing madly, yes of course everyone knew she was on the pill, even Ino and Hinata were but it stills embarrasses her when someone would bring it up.

"Your still not sleeping in the same bed" she said and sighed "Well, how about we all go and get breakfast and have a look around" she suggested.

Everyone agreed seeing that they were all starving.

* * *

"Hey Kyouya!"

Kyouya turned to the one who had called him, already knowing who it was by familiarity.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"You want to come with me to see the place where the party will be held? I need your advice" Tamaki said joining him.

"Why don't you ask someone else?" he said.

"I already did, I ask the host club to come along" he said.

"Fine" Kyouya sigh, he knew better to give up now before Tamaki went into his little corner and did those stupid puppy dog eyes of his.

"Awesome! It will be right after club activities, see yah there!" he wave walking away.

Kyouya sigh again '_Why couldn't he do it at his place?_' he thought walking to his next class.

* * *

"I don't see why we had to all come back to the hotel for Naruto to change" Sasuke said walking out the suite.

"That's because Hailey didn't want to leave us alone in case someone recognise us" Ino said.

"I'm actually surprised no one came screaming and asking for an autograph" Hinata said.

"You would think that even Japan would have Reaction fever" Naruto said joining the conversation.

"Maybe they just didn't recognise us yet" Melissa shrugged.

"Well at the restaurant there was a girl that was looking at us funny, like if she knew who we were but couldn't place us" Neji added thinking back.

"You'd think that they would at least recognise Shikamaru's ponytail seeing that not much guys wear their hair like that" Melissa said grinning.

"Oh that's why, that girl probably thought she saw Shikamaru in her fruit basket seeing that he looks like a pineapple" Sasuke grinned.

"I heard that" Shikamaru said frowning "Don't think that since I'm in the back I can't hear you"

Neji and Sasuke started to laughed.

"Ha-ha laugh it off" Shikamaru pouted.

* * *

Hailey was in the main hall waiting for the group to arrive when her phone rang "Hello?"

"Hailey baby, how are you doing?" a male voice asked on the other end.

"Mark stopped calling me that" she said bluntly.

"Aw don't be mad, I was just checking on the kids, how are they?" he asked.

"I'm not mad and their alright, they don't know anything, yet" she sighed.

"Look, do you really want to let them go? They're the most popular group on the face of the earth!"

"You know I don't want too, but that's what they requested and I won't go against it, even if I wanted too, plus they said that they rather them to restart school then continue what there doing" Hailey said. She spotted a group of girls and boys walking in the hotel, she didn't pay much attention to them and went back to her conversation.

"Wait! Is that what they told you?" he asked surprised.

"Yah, and?"

"Wait a sec, they ratter quit what they love to go back to school? Something is really fishy about this don't you think?" Mark asked.

"Not really. If they have other plans and need an education then they should get it" Hailey shrugged not really getting where Mark was going.

* * *

The group entered the main hall "Shika, don't get all mad, it was only a joke" Hinata said giggling.

"Well how would you take it if someone laughed at you because of your hair style?" he asked glaring at her.

"Well I'd laugh" she said laughing.

"**Oh my god! Is that them?**" the group froze in place.

"**Yes it's them!**" the group look up to see a huge group of girls and boys running towards them.

"Guys, RUN!" Naruto yelled running down the hall. Without any hesitation the group followed him.

"**You got to be kidding me! How the hell did they found out where we were staying?**" Neji yelled running away.

"**I don't know, just shut up and run!**" Melissa yelled back.

The gang arrive at a stair case "**Up or down?**" Ino yelled.

"**Up!**"

"**Down!**"

"**Separate!**" Sasuke yelled.

The gang separated into two groups, Ino Shikamaru, and Hinata ran upstairs, Neji, Sasuke, Melissa, and Naruto ran down stairs.

The fan group went down stairs following the four teenagers very closely. "**You gotta be fucking kidding me why did they follow us!**" Naruto yelled looking behind.

"**Just keep running!**" Melissa yelled back.

The gang turned left but it was a dead end "Fuck we're screwed!" Sasuke said.

"No where not" Neji said opening a closet door.

"Isn't that too obvious?" Naruto asked.

The sound of screaming fan girls was heard "Everyone in the closet!" Naruto said pushing everyone in.

"**Woah! Naruto!**" Melissa yelled falling back bringing the rest of them down on the floor. Naruto close the door just in time as the fans passed by.

Naruto was listening closely as the sound of the girls was disappearing, he sighed and took his ear off the door "Ok were safe"

"Ow, Melissa can you get your knee off my crotch" Neji said trying to sit up.

"Hum, Neji, I'm over here" he heard Melissa say from his right.

"Here's the light!" Naruto said opening it.

When the light was on Neji saw that it wasn't Melissa on top of him. Neji and Sasuke stared in each others eyes, which were widening as realization hit.

"AHHH!" both of them screamed. Neji kicked him off making Sasuke hit the door.

"Woah you guys don't move to much there's really no place!" Melissa said trying to calm her boyfriend and brother. Neji back up hitting something behind him. He looked up to see a bucket falling.

"Neji watch out your gonna break some-" 'BONK!' the bucket hit Naruto out cold.

"Naruto?" Melissa asked poking the unconscious blond who had fallen.

"Oh isn't that great, Neji your dragging him around" Sasuke said.

Neji turned to the Uchiha "What? Why me?" he asked.

"Cause you hit the shelf causing that bucket too fall and hit the dobe out cold" Sasuke said bluntly.

Neji glared at him "Ok you two that's enough!" Melissa said getting up. Bad idea. When she got up she trip over the unconscious Naruto.

"AHH!"

Neji just had time to turn and see his girlfriend fall on him.

"Ow" Melissa lifted herself up by her shoulders to see she had fallen on top of a smirking Hyuga.

He wrapped his arms around her waist not letting her go "Hey there beautiful missed me?" he chuckled.

Melissa shook her head smiling down at him. She rested her head on his shoulder "You're unbelievable, you know that?" she asked smiling.

"I know I'm unbelievably hot and sexy" he said.

Just then the door opened causing Sasuke too fall backwards.

"Woah!"

"Sasuke you alright?" Ino asked looking down at him.

"Apart being stuck in a small closet with does two love birds and an unconscious dobe, yah I'm fine" he said getting up.

"What happened to Naruto?" Hinata asked when she saw him.

"Neji knock him out cold" Sasuke said.

"It was by accident and it wasn't me it was that bucket" he said.

"Well, do you want us to leave you two alone?" Shikamaru asked smirking.

That's when the two teenagers notice the position they were in, Melissa was straddling Neji by the waist and he was holding her down. An evil smirk pop up on Neji's face "Yes, leave and close the door, will be there in a few minutes"

Melissa looked down at him blushing madly "Neji!"

"What? You wouldn't like doing it in a closet? We would be closer then ever" he said wiggling his eye brows.

Melissa glared at him and he chuckled "I'm kidding Mel, don't worry"

She smiled at him "You better be" she said getting up. Neji getting up after.

"So what are we gonna do with Naruto?" Ino asked.

"That's easy" Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

He looked around and found a mop and a bucket full of water. He went to get it and brought it back with an evil smile on.

"What about this?" he asked.

"Sasuke, that's dirty water, and it stinks" Melissa said pinching her nose.

"You can't pour that on Naruto, he will stink after that, and will have to wait for him to take a shower" Hinata said.

"And? We can't really leave the hotel, were gonna get ambush" Shikamaru said.

"Lets do it!" Neji said with the same evil smirk as Sasuke.

They both took the bucket and walk over to the sleeping blond.

"One" Neji said.

"Two" Sasuke said.

"**Three!**" they echoed together and emptied the bucket over his head. It didn't work. Naruto was still lying there unconscious.

"You got to be kidding me, it didn't work" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Anyone else has another idea?" Ino asked.

"Hey dobe, I can beat you in anything. Girls love me more and you're a loser!" He didn't even wince. It looked pretty hopeless until Shikamaru said,

"Ramen died."

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto as he sat up "WHAT HAPPENED TO RAMEN?"

"I can't believe that worked." Said Neji

"What happened and why I'm I soaked?" he sniff the air and frowned in discuss "And what smells like that?"

Neji and Sasuke laugh to the point their stomachs hurt "You really (laugh) got to (laugh) be an (laugh) idiot" Neji said between laughs.

"You're the one who stinks, you dobe" Sasuke said.

Naruto sniff his clothes "Eww! What the hell was in that water?"

"Naruto, its water from the mop which the janitor use to clean the floors" Hinata said.

"And from the looks of it, the water has been there for a couple of days" Melissa said with a wide smile.

"Who's idea was it to dump it on me?" he asked trying to stay calm. He glared at Neji who put up his hands up in defence "Hey don't look at me I only assisted" his grin never leaving his face.

He turned his glared to the grinning Uchiha "You're dead!" he said getting up.

"Yah I heard some noise from over there" they heard some guy say.

"Do you think it's them?" a girl asked.

The group look at each other and ran down the hall.

* * *

"Where sorry sir, but right now were not letting anyone walk around the hotel until we find the group of screaming girls" the manager of the hotel said.

"But they said we could" Tamaki whined.

"Sorry sir"

"Well while your trying to fix that little problem, I'm gonna go to the washroom" Hikaru said leaving the group.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Tamaki Suoh" Tamaki said, hoping that it would work, it did.

"Oh! You're that Suoh kid that's doing a party this weekend, I'm very sorry sir, I didn't recognize you" the manager said.

Just then Hailey pushed everyone aside until she was face to face with the manager. Ignoring the comments of her being rude. She shot a glare at the manager "Have you found them?" she asked.

"S-Sorry miss, N-No we d-didn't" he shuddered under her glare.

"Well you better find them and quick, and they better not have a scratch on them or you're without a job, you got that!" she said a bit louder.

The host club where shock at the tone of voice she was using with the manager "We're doing all we can"

"Well I guess it wasn't enough seeing that they still found out where we were staying, now was it!" Hailey was furious by now, she couldn't find the gang and if something went wrong like one of them being push down the stairs things would get ugly in this hotel.

"Don't worry, were working on it"

"You better" she said turning around. She left but not before she caught Kyouya's eyes. Her mouth fell open in surprise, she turned and saw that the blond kid was trying to talk to the manager '_Oh god, I hope they don't meet up with him or the surprise goes down the drain, can this day get any worst?_' she thought.

...

Hikaru just came out of the washroom and was heading back to the host club when he heard someone running. Before he had time to react a group of teenagers turned the corner and was running towards him.

The gang were running so fast that they basically push everyone that was on their path. Melissa leading the group with Neji and Sasuke right behind her, the rest in back, Naruto at the very end. They turned a corner not knowing what was on the other side.

"**Melissa watch out!**" Sasuke yelled.

She turned her head and saw a pair of amber eyes wide open. She didn't have time to stop as she hit right into Hikaru making him fall with her on top of him. Neji and Sasuke fell on top of her, with Ino and Hinata that fell on each side with Shikamaru on top of Hinata. Naruto being the last one had just turned the corner but trip over Shikamaru's leg.

"Woah!" he fell right over Neji.

"Naruto if you know what's good for you, you would get the fuck off me!" Neji growled.

Naruto, scared of what the Hyuga would do, got off immediately. Sasuke got up and so did Neji. Ino sat up rubbing her head, Shikamaru noticing that he was on top of Hinata blush and got up as fast as possible.

Melissa lifted herself up by her hands "Ugh! You guys weight more then I thought" she said opening her eyes but blush madly seeing that the guy she had fallen on top was staring right at her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she said getting up. Hikaru sat up looking at her straight in the eyes, yes she was pretty, even beautiful, but he had the feeling that he saw her somewhere.

"Melissa lets go!" Neji urge taking her arm and they started to run again. With the rest of the group following close behind.

Hikaru got up scratching behind his head "Melissa?" he repeated the girls name. He walked back to the group who were waiting for him.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Kaoru asked worried.

"Yah I'm fine why do you ask?" Hikaru asked.

"Hika-chan, what's that glossy thing on your cheek?" Hani asked.

Hikaru went to touch his cheek to find something glossy, like lips gloss. A blush soon came on as he remembered what had happen a few minutes ago. When Melissa had fallen on him she must have kiss his cheek by accident.

"Oh that, well, um, that's nothing" he said his blush never leaving.

Kaoru was confused but Hikaru sent him a glance that said he would tell him later. So Kaoru didn't asked and would wait until they were both alone to ask. Instead he turned to see that Tamaki was still trying to convince the manager to have a look around.

* * *

The gang finally arrived at the hotel room exhausted.

"Honestly, fans can be a pain in the ass" Shikamaru said collapsing on top of the couch.

"Oh god, I feel like I ran a marathon" Naruto said as he went to the sofa to sit down next to Shikamaru.

"Woah buddy, before you even sit down, shower. Now!" Shikamaru said.

"What, why?" he asked curious until the smell of the dirty water filling his nostrils "Oh right" he left and went to the washroom.

Just then Neji's cell phone rang "Hello?"

"**It's about time you answer!**" Hailey yelled from the other end.

"Sorry my cell phone was at the hotel room" he said bluntly "What do you want?"

"Manners mister, where are you? I've been looking all over for you guys"

"We were running away from the group of fan girls that for some odd reason found out that we were staying at this hotel!" Neji said.

"Yah I know, but the guards kick all of them out, you guys going back to visit around?" she asked.

"No, were exhausted, were gonna stay in" he said taking a look at the group.

"Fine, no monkey business" she said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well you know, you might have it easy but I have work to do, I might not be back till very late at night, so you can order for supper and ill pay when I get back"

"Fine"

"Wait Neji!"

"Yes?"

"No adult things alright" she said. Neji frowned "Sure" and he hung up.

Everyone looked at him "Well we have the hotel room all to ourselves for the rest of the night seeing that Hailey is working, and were ordering tonight and she pays" he said.

"Then why are you frowning?" Sasuke asked.

"Where not aloud any sexual things, but she never said we can't sleep in the same bed" he had a smirk on.

Melissa rolled her eyes; she knew Neji would try something tonight even if Hailey said not to.

Naruto's head came out of the washroom "Wait you mean we have no adults until late tonight?" he asked.

"Pretty much" Neji smirked.

"**Party!**" he yelled going back in the bathroom.

"Ill ordered the food" Ino said.

"Get some wine up here also" Sasuke said.

"What are we ordering?" Hinata asked.

"Pizza?" Melissa said.

"Fine pizza and wine, this will be awesome" Ino said dialling the number to room service.

"Hey Ino! Don't forget some ramen, Pizza wont fill us boys up!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom.

"Fine, hello? This is an order for the room that's reserve for Reactions, yah, we would like to order pizza, hum, yah sure bring two, and ramen for 7 people, the flavours? One sec" Ino looked up "What flavour?"

"I don't want some" Hinata said.

"Neither do I" Melissa said.

"Shikamaru?"

"Beef"

"Ill take the one with shrimp in it" Neji said taking a seat next to Melissa.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled out.

"Pork!" he yelled out.

"Sasuke?"

"Dried tomato"

"Ok, um only four ramen, yes, one beef, one pork, one shrimp, and one dried tomato, that's it, oh wait! And one bottle of your best wine" she said and hung up.

"It will be ready in a few" she said.

Naruto came out of the washroom in shorts as everyone turned the television on. He took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Hey I was thinking" he said. Everyone's attention was on him.

"The show is this Saturday, and were leaving next Wednesday, we could, maybe, try and be friends with that Suoh kid and have a little fun before we leave"

"You know I was thinking the same thing, being friends with someone down here wouldn't be that bad, and heck it might actually be fun" Ino said.

"First of all will see how weird he is" Neji said.

"Yah, if he's like one of those girls that go nuts every time they see us then forget it" Sasuke said.

Just then someone knock on the door, Hinata went to answer it, the food had arrived. Everyone took each a plate and went to sit in the living room.

"You know the pizza isn't really that bad" Melissa said taking another bite.

"It's alright" Neji said.

Melissa got up and went to get the wine and some glasses. She passed the bottle to Neji who raise an eye brow.

"I think the lead singer should open the wine bottle" she said smiling. He smiled and took it from her. He popped it open and filled everyone's glass.

"I want to make a toast!" Ino said raising her glass. "I want to make a toast at our success and how far we went together, you guys are truly the most amazing friends I ever had and I hope we never loose contact" she said smiling sweetly.

"We're not just friends, we're a family" Sasuke added.

"And, even if we had our ups and downs, we still made it without killing each other" Neji said.

"Some of us came to love each other more then friends, and honestly, I'm thankful for that" Melissa said looking at Neji's.

"And even if we didn't get much sleep on some occasions, ill still miss touring with you guys" Shikamaru said.

"I'll miss all you guys" Hinata said as a tear fell.

"You guys are truly the most wonderful people I ever met in my entire life; let's raise our glass to what we made possible, to Reactions!" Naruto said.

"**To Reactions!**" everyone chorus and took a sip from the glass.

"Let's make this show the best one ever" Sasuke said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Ok so i was really laughing while i was writing the part where the fan girls where running after them cause i was imagining it in my head with their reactions and it was too funny, poor naruto i feel like i'm abusing him and all XD

The last part i almost cried thinking about whats about to happen later on. All i could tell you is that if your very sensitive, you might end up crying, dont worry no one dies ^^ but it will be sad.

Anyway dont forget to comment ^^


	3. The Party and VIP

Finally chapter three! I didnt have the internet for a week so I work on the fic and other things so the fourth chapter will be also posted today, well enjoy!

Discalimer: Ouran and Naruto do not belong to me.

* * *

It was finally Saturday. The big day, everyone was excited, well Tamaki was more than excited. All the guests have arrived an hour ago and were dancing to the music, everything was perfect. Tamaki and the rest of the host club where in front of the stage talking. He had insisted that they stay there so they could be close when the show would start so they accepted to make him shut up.

As the music played it soon started to do a weird sound and another song came on. Everyone turned to the stage. On the stage there was some smoke and the lights where pink making the smoke a pink purple colour. Then three girls walked on stage and the screens in back lit up and everyone screamed seeing that it was Melissa, Ino, and Hinata.

"_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
And out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat" _Melissa sang while dancing walking up front with the two girls on each side of her, following._  
_  
"_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)" _Ino then sang.

"_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground**_

_**Everybody in the club**_  
_**Evacuate the dance floor**_  
_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_  
_**Everybody in the club**_  
_**Stop, this beat is killing me**_  
_**Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground"**_ the three girls sang while dancing on the stage.

Haruhi sweat drop '_they dance with high heels on?_'

"_My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside"_ Melissa sang._  
_  
"_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)"_ Ino sang.

"_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground**_

_**Everybody in the club**_  
_**Evacuate the dance floor**_  
_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_  
_**Everybody in the club**_  
_**Stop, this beat is killing me**_  
_**Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground**_"

_Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top_

"We want to take this chance to say" Melissa said.

"**Happy birthday Tamaki!**" all three of them yelled.

"I hope you like the show so far" Melissa said with a smirk "Now that we entertain you guys, we have a little something for all you pretty ladies,"

_Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate_

"Now I want all the girl to make some noise, **cause our boys are in the house!**" she yelled.

_You don't have to be afraid_

"Boys?" all the host club, except for Kyouya were surprise. Just then Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke all came out from behind the screens, the girls screaming seeing them.

"_Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo" _Naruto sang. Now they were all in front with the girls.

"_Everybody in the club_" Neji sang.

"_Evacuate the dancefloor_" Melissa sang.

"_Everybody in the club_"

"_I'm infected by the sound_"

"_Everybody in the club_"

"_Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. Dj let the music take me underground_"

"_**Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor**_  
_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_  
_**Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me**_  
_**Hey, Mr. Dj let the music take me underground**_

_**Everybody in the club**_  
_**Evacuate the dancefloor**_  
_**Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound**_  
_**Everybody in the club**_  
_**Stop, this beat is killing me**_  
_**Hey, Mr Dj let the music take me underground**_"

The song ended and the screams and applauses got louder. "Well, well, girls, you got them riddle up there" Neji said in the microphone.

"We want to take the time, since our lovely ladies already said it, happy birthday to my man Tamaki~!" Naruto said. The cheers went higher.

"**Are you guys having fun?**" Sasuke yelled in the microphone. Everyone yelled.

"We can't hear you~" Melissa said in a sing-song voice.

"**Come on Japan, louder!**" Ino said in the mic.

"**Are you having fun!**" Naruto yelled. They all yelled louder.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Melissa smirked.

"How about we turn it up guys?" Neji said with a smirk.

Then another song came, Naruto and Sasuke jumped on one of the speakers "Now I want everyone to swing their arms like that!" Sasuke said swinging his arm from left to right, Naruto doing the same.

"_Oh Oh A Ohh  
When you walk in them jeans  
And I get you with me  
Wanna get you driving baby  
Come and give me them keys  
Get you in my seats  
Gonna be my esclalady  
Get the stereo up  
Like you turning me on  
Like were getting louder baby  
We could drop the top and show the world just how u  
drive me crazy_

_Oh Oh A Ohhhh_  
_It's our big mission_  
_Oh Oh A Ohh_  
_No competition_  
_Oh Oh A Ohh_  
_Nobody here on the road like this and we ain't turning_  
_back tonight" _Neji sang

_"__**Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Get in the back cause were driving just to get down  
Turn it up Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight**__"_ The guys sang.

_"Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight" _Naruto sang

_"Gonna cruise tonight 'cause we can do this right_  
_Doesn't matter what were facing_  
_'Till the sun come up or the stars burn out, we got no_  
_destination_  
_You can hold my hand and if your best friend wanna ride_  
_with us_  
_I'm on it_  
_We can double up I won't just kill it i'm a Al Capone_

_Oh Oh A Ohh_  
_It's our big mission_  
_Oh Oh A Ohh_  
_No competition_  
_Oh Oh A Ohh_  
_Nobody here on the road like this and we ain't turning_  
_back tonight" _Neji sang.

_"__**Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Get in the back cause were driving just to get down  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight**_

_**Turn it up  
Turn it up Turn it up now  
Get in the back cause were driving just to get down  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight Turn it up  
Turn it up**__" _The whole group sang.

_"Oh Oh A Ohh_  
_So turn it up now_  
_Oh Oh A Ohh_  
_Were gonna get down_  
_Oh Oh A Ohh_  
_Nobody here on the road like this so we ain't turning_  
_back_

_When you walk in them jeans_  
_And I got you with me_  
_And now were driving baby_  
_Get the stereo hot and take that shot_  
_Get ready go oh_  
_Get ready go oh" _Neji sang.

_"__**Turn it up now  
Get in the back cause were driving just to get down  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight **_

_**Turn it up  
Turn it up Turn it up now  
Get in the back cause were driving just to get down  
Turn it up  
Turn it up  
Turn it up now  
Just let go cause we ain't turning back tonight**_

_**Oh Oh A Ohh**_  
_**Oh Oh A Ohh**_" Then the song ended.

"Wow Japan, you know how to groove" Naruto said getting off the speaker.

"Naruto we're in the 21st century not the 1980's, groove is so over rated" Melissa said smirking. Naruto turn to the brunette to glare at her.

"Ok you two lets not get into a fight," Sasuke said.

"Yah, were here to have some fun, aren't we?" Ino asked as the crowd yelled louder.

"Alright, the next song is called Addicted!" Neji said as another song came on.

"_Girls on the west coast, girls on the east coast.  
All them girls ain't nothing but trouble,  
I can't live with them, and I can't live without them_ _And anywhere you go now,_" Neji sang.

"_everywhere you go now_" Naruto chorus.

"_They ain't gonna slow down_" Neji sang.

"_they aint gonna slow down_" Naruto chorus.

"_When I get closer it's just like I predicted.  
I wanna get away, but I think that I'm addicted_" Neji sang going closer to the fans making the girls scream.

"_**Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Oh Oh  
Just like I predicted**_

_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_

_**Oh I think that I'm addicted**__" _the boys sang.

"_Girls on the outside, locking into my eyes  
Sugar in my vains, and I don't know what to do.  
And I wanna get my vicks cause I got a sweet tooth. Girls on the inside, the way you got you tongue-tied_" Neji sang.

"_The way you got you tongue-tied_" Shikamaru chorus.

"_Catch you playing games and don't matter how ya roll,  
Cause if ya lose if ya do, and you lose if you don't and..._" Neji sang.

"_**Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Oh Oh  
Just like I predicted**_

_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Oh no, I think that I'm addicted.**_

_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Oh Oh**_  
_**Just like I predicted.**_

_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Oh no, I think that I'm addicted**_" the boys sang.

"_She said she's gonna be my baby,  
The truth is she's gonna drive me crazy.  
Hold up I gotta beat my habit,  
These girls are making me an addict_

_She said she's gonna be my baby,_  
_The truth is she's gonna drive me crazy._  
_Hold up I gotta beat my habit,_  
_These girls are making me an addict" _Neji sang.

"_Girls on the west coast, girls on the east coast.  
Girls on the west coast, girls on the east coast.  
Girls on the west coast, girls on the east coast.  
Girls on the west coast, girls on the east coast_" Sasuke and Neji sang.

"_**Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Doo Doo Doo Doo  
Oh Oh  
Just like I predicted**_

_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Oh no, I think that im addicted.**_

_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Oh Oh**_  
_**Just like I predicted.**_

_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Doo Doo Doo Doo**_  
_**Oh no, I think that I'm addicted**_" and the song ended with the screaming fans, one of them being Tamaki.

After that the group kept singing their hit songs until it was finally the end of the night for them. "Well guys, you've been a good crowd but now its time to say goodbye" Sasuke said.

"But not before one last song," Naruto said.

"This song has been made by all of us and it holds a very special place in our hearts" Melissa said. Then the song played.

"_Shawty's love is like a pyramid (ooh)  
We stand together till the very end (eh ooh)  
There'll never be another love for sure (ooh)  
Neji and Melissa let we go_" Naruto sang.

"_Stones  
Heavy like the love you've shown  
Solid as the ground we've known  
And I just wanna carry on_"

_We took it from the bottom up_  
_And even in a desert storm_  
_Sturdy as a rock, we hold_  
_Wishing every moment froze Now I just wanna let you know" _Melissa sang.

"_**Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love**_" Neji and Naruto sang.

"_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
(At the top, baby)  
Like a pyramid_"

_And even when the wind is blowing_  
_We'll never fall, just keep on going_  
_Forever we will stay_  
_Like a pyramid_" Melissa sang the chorus.

"_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey  
Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_" Naruto sang.

"_Cold, never ever when you're close  
We will never let it fold  
A story that was never told  
Something like a mystery_" she sang turning to face Neji who smiled.

"_And every step we took we've grown  
Look how fast the time has flown  
A journey to a place unknown  
We're going down in history_" Neji sang holding her hand._  
_"_We're going down in history_" both Melissa and he sang.

"_Earthquakes can't shake us  
Cyclones can't break us  
Hurricanes can't take away our love_" Naruto, Neji and Melissa all sang together.

"_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock  
It feels just like it's heaven's touch  
Together at the top  
(At the top, baby)  
Like a pyramid_"

_And even when the wind is blowing_  
_We'll never fall, just keep it going_  
_Forever we will stay_  
_Like a pyramid_" Melissa sang.

"_Like a pyramid, girl, l'mma show you, That I love you so much, that we gonna get through, Even when it storms, I will never go, I'mma be the one to keep you safe, hey_" Naruto sang and turned too Melissa and took her hand while looking in her eyes

"_Four walls and love, packin' more than enough, Holding on to one another, be the cover when it's rough, Mother nature or disaster, Won't stop our happy ever after_" he said and turned to the crowd

"_Pyramid~, keep it going_" Melissa sang

"_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid_" Naruto chorus

"_Oh, oh, Oooooh_" she sang

"_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid_"

"_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock, It feels just like it's heaven's touch, Together at the top_" Melissa kept singing now looking at the screaming fans.

"_At the top, baby_" Naruto did the same as he walked closer to them, making the girls squeal louder.

"_Like a pyramid~_" Melissa sang louder.

"_And even when the wind is blowing, We'll never fall, just, keep on going, Forever we will stay, Like a pyramid, We built this on a solid rock, It feels just like it's heaven's touch, Together at the top_" Melissa sang.

"_At the top, baby, at the top_" Naruto chorus.

"_Like a pyramid, And even when the wind is blowing, We'll never fall, just keep it going. Forever we will stay, Like a pyramid~_" she finished.

"_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey, Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, yeah, Like a pyramid, like a pyramid, hey_" Naruto finish also.

"_Pyramid~_" and then the song ended.

"**Thank you Japan!**" Naruto yelled and got off the stage with Neji and Melissa. The crowd cheered louder as the group left the stage. Naruto, Neji and Melissa all met up with the gang in the back stage.

"You guys, we did it!" Naruto said hugging everyone.

"Well done guys" Hailey said walking towards them with a smile on.

"Yah we nailed it" Sasuke said.

"We sure did" Naruto said high fiving him.

* * *

"That was a good performance" Kaoru said turning to his twin "What's wrong Hikaru?" he asked seeing that his twin just face palm himself.

"They were the gang that bump into me and I didn't even recognise them! I'm really an idiot" he said.

"That was AWESOME!" Tamaki yelled. Now the music was playing and most of the guest were dancing while the others were talking about the performance.

"Yah they were great" Haruhi agreed.

"You really think so" Tamaki said with a smile on.

"Yes. They were really good" she said smiling back.

"I guess so seeing that Haru-chan was blushing the whole time the boys were on" Hani said.

Tamaki froze "What?"

Haruhi blushed again "No I didn't Hani-sempai!" she said turning to the little blonde.

"Oh but Haruhi, yes you did, you blush really hard when the boys first came on" Hikaru said with a devilish smirk.

"She what?" Tamaki ask shock.

"Oh yah, you didn't notice boss? I thought she was going to have a heart attack, I almost called 911" Kaoru smirk also seeing Tamaki's reaction.

"Can you guys stop it!" Haruhi yelled. They all stop and looked at her. Just then a tall guy dress in black walk up to them and tap Tamaki's shoulder.

Tamaki turned to the one who had tap him "Are you Tamaki Suoh?" he asked.

"Y-yes" the man was very intimidating.

"Reactions would like too meet you" the man said.

Tamaki and the rest of the host club were shock "Alright" he said. The group followed the man to a pair of stairs that went to the top balcony. When he opened the door there was full of comfy chairs and a small bar. From the balcony you can see the whole party. In some of the chairs there was Reaction sitting in a circle like shape. They were talking and had drinks. Two of the girls were sitting on one of the guys lap.

"Hey guys looked who arrived!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Take a seat, don't be shy, we don't bite" Ino said.

The host club took a seat next to them, Tamaki walking up to the brunette on Neji's lap.

"I'm a huge fan of you and your group, thank you so much for coming" he said with a charming smile that would make any girl blush madly. Melissa just smiled, not even faze by the charming looks.

"You're very welcome; you must be Tamaki then, huh?"

"Why yes my fair lady"

"You should stop your flirting, she's taken!" Naruto shot back laughing a bit.

"I'm not flirting, I was just being polite" Tamaki said confuse.

"Sure" Naruto rolled his eyes playfully.

"Naruto be nice" Hinata said looking down on the boy she was sitting on his lap.

"I'm just warning the guy so that Neji doesn't scare him shitless like he did to the other one"

Neji smirked as he remembered "That asshole had it coming"

"So did you enjoy the show?" Melissa asked changing the subject.

"Yes it was excellent" Hani said with his cute smile. All the girls squealed at how cute he was.

"We're gonna be here for about a week, would you mind showing us around?" Sasuke asked.

All the host members, except Kyouya and Mori, all lithe up "Of course" they echoed.

"Cool, seeing that we don't know anybody that knows around and plus we would like to hang out with kids our age and not our old manager" Naruto said.

"Hailey is gonna kill you if she finds out yah know" Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Anyway, seeing that Naruto is gonna get killed later on, would you guys like something to drink?" Ino asked. They all nodded a yes.

"Waiter bring a round for everybody!" Neji called out. Most of the host members eyes bulge out.

"But were too young to drink" Kaoru said looking at his twin.

The gang look at each other then back at the host club with a confuse look "Drink? Like alcohol?" Hinata asked. The twins nodded.

They all started to laugh "We didn't mean that, we meant some punch, don't worry its alcohol free" Ino said.

"Oooh~"

"Plus they don't serve alcohol here" Melissa said.

"too bad" Naruto murmured. Hinata being the only one to hear what he had said hit him right in the stomach with her elbow. Naruto grunted in pain and looked up at Hinata who was glaring at him. He shut up and paid attention to the group. Then the waiter brought everyone a drink and they all made a toast for Tamaki's birthday. The rest of the night the host club spent with the gang forgetting that there was a party down there.

* * *

This is the end for chapter 3 please leave a comment.


	4. A day with Reactions

Chapter 4, I'm on a role! lol well i edited the original copy and hope its much better than the old one enjoy!

Ouran and Naruto dont belong to me.

* * *

Haruhi woke up with the cool breeze from her window. The sun was up and shinning brightly over Japan. She sighed in content until she heard a nock on her door.

"Haruhi, wake up, your friends are at the door" her father said. Her now perfect day was ruined; she knew what friends her father was talking about. She decided to get up not wanting the host club to come and wake her up like they did last time. She put on some shorts and a t-shirt seeing that it was sunny outside and went to the door.

"Haruhi! My sweet daughter are you ready?" Tamaki happy as ever asked.

"What are you doing here this early?" she asked irritated. To tell you the truth it wasn't that early, it was around 10am so that's why Kyouya and Hani were up. But they stayed up very late last night. Haruhi was able to see that some of the host club members were a bit tired except for one.

"Come on Haruhi we got to get going!" Tamaki said urging her.

The twins looked over her from head to toe "She's not leaving this place until she's change" they said in unison.

"What! Why?" she asked.

"Cause we're going too pass all day with Reactions and you need to dress more properly" Hikaru said with a devious smile. Both twins took her arms and drag her in the house. Passing Haruhi's transvestite father and in her room. They pick out an outfit and gave it to her and then walked out the room but not until they gave her another glance "Change or we're gonna do it for you" they said and left closing the door.

Haruhi sigh '_Can't I pass one day without the host club_' she thought and decided to change. Not wanting the twins to do it themselves.

* * *

"Man I'm starving!" Naruto whined. The whole group where waiting at the spot they all decided to meet up last night. They were all keeping themselves occupied Hinata listening her music with Ino, Shikamaru looking at the small river, Sasuke sitting under a tree texting, and Neji and Melissa looking over something on her Ipod.

"Then you should of ate something before leaving the Hotel room" Sasuke said not looking up from his cellphone.

"I would of, but _someone_ push me out of the room _thinking_ we were going to be late!" Naruto said glaring at the other blond. Ino just stuck out her tongue at him.

An Hour earlier

"**Naruto hurry up!**" Melissa yelled.

"**One minute!**" he yelled back.

"**Naruto if you don't get your ass out here I'll break the door in two!**" Ino yelled in anger. During that time Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata were sitting on the couch listening to what seems to be Naruto's last minutes on earth if he doesn't come out soon.

"This is so annoying" Sasuke sighed.

"Tell me about it" Neji said looking at his girlfriend and Ino trying to get Naruto out of the room. They were already late enough because it took over 10 minutes to wake Naruto up and 25 to wake Shikamaru. The door finally opened and Naruto came out with a big grin on his face, almost like he meant to piss off Ino and Melissa. Ino grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"**Do you know how late we are!**" she yelled.

"No but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me?" he said laughing nervously.

"He really wants to die" Melissa said joining the group.

"Nah, he's just stupid that's all" Neji said smirking.

"Hey guys can we get going, Naruto's out, Shikamaru's awake- Shikamaru get up!" Hinata said throwing him a pillow.

"**Don't touch my lollipop!**" Shikamaru yelled sitting up. He looked around to see that everyone was staring at him with a What-the-fuck face, even Naruto and Ino stop bickering at each other. "What?"

"Never mind, so can we go now please" Hinata pleaded.

"But I didn't eat" Naruto whined.

"We'll get you ramen at the small café downstairs, lets just go" Melissa said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, now lets go!" Ino said pushing him out the room with the others following close behind.

A few minutes later

Everyone was finally now in the limo and were half way down the road when Naruto remembered something.

"MY RAMEN!"

"IF YOU THINK WE'RE GOING BACK TO GET YOUR RAMEN THEN YOU'RE SERIOULSY MESSED UP IN THE HEAD!" yelled Ino.

"BUT I'M STARVING!"

"DEAL WITH IT!"

"NO I WANT MY RAMEN!"

Everyone face palmed as the two blonds were at it again. It was going to be a very long drive and they weren't to sure if either of the blonds were going to survive the ride since everyone's patience was very low at the moment.

End of Flashback 

"Can't we go eat?" he asked looking at the others. None of them were paying any attention to him,

Naruto's eye twitch "Hey guys, I was talking to you!" he said waving his arms to catch their attention.

"Did you hear something?" Neji asked looking at Melissa "No, not really" she replied.

"**Why are you ignoring me!**" he yelled.

"Ahh there it goes again" Neji said.

Naruto's eye twitched "HEY YOU LOSERS I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

No one even bothered to look at him. Naruto stomped towards Neji and Melissa glaring down at them "WOULD YOU GUYS TALK TO ME!" he yelled frustrated.

"First off, shut the fuck up, and second, we're not talking to you because we're tired of hearing you complain, you haven't stop complaining since we left the hotel" Neji said glaring back at the blond.

"We said that we'd eat lunch with them, now wait!" Melissa said not even bothering to look up at him.

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms.

"Are they gonna arrive soon, they're late" Shikamaru sigh in frustration.

"Your not gonna start you too, are you" Melissa sighed.

"So what are you two loves birds doing" Naruto asked taking Melissa's Ipod out of her hands. Both she and Neji glared at him "Give it back Naruto" she hissed.

Naruto looked at the device and saw that it was a map "Oooh are the two lovers planning a secret place where they can be alone and go smooch" Naruto said turning around pretending to kiss another person.

Neji glared at the moron; if glares could kill he would be dead. Neji took the Ipod away and hit him on the head. "You idiot, we were looking were to go today, Dumbass" Neji gave the Ipod back to Melissa.

Just then the host club arrived "**Hey guys!**" Hani yelled from Mori's shoulders. The group turned around and smiled.

"Have you been waiting long?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't worry, we've kept ourselves occupied" Melissa smiled.

"Ouch! Neji you bastard, what was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

Neji shot him a glare and he shut up. The host club looked at them weird, have they missed something?

"So wanna go for lunch?" Sasuke asked getting up from the ground.

"It would be a pleasure!" Tamaki said all hyper.

"So are we walking or taking a limo?" Kyouya asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Walking never hurt anyone" Ino said joining the group.

"Walking it is!" Tamaki started to walk ahead. The group following him "By the way, we didn't get your names properly cause of the music last night" Kyouya said.

"Oh right, I'm Ino Yamanaka" she said smiling.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he said. Everyone look at him weirdly "I'm Melissa's younger brother" he said.

"I guess we should continue with the presentations, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a wide grin.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" she said.

"I'm Neji Hyuga, and before you ask, I'm Hinata's cousin" he said.

"And I'm Shikamaru Nara" he said last.

"Seeing that you already know Tama-chan, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hani and that's Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori" Hani said from Mori's shoulders.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka" she said with a smile.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru at your service" the twins said in unison.

"And I'm Kyouya Ootori" he said with a smile that send each host a shrill down their backs. The shadow king was planning something and the host club could feel it. The group kept talking until they reach a restaurant. When they arrived they took a private table far away from the others, they all ordered and were now waiting for their food.

"So you guys did shows all over America and Canada, wow that impressive" Tamaki said impress.

"It's not that impressive, some groups have done all over the world" Melissa said.

"Are you guys planning on going around the world also?" Hani asked.

They gave them a weak smile "Not really, were disbanding" Neji said.

The host club were shock, except for Kyouya who just push back his glasses, and Mori who didn't show any emotions.

"Wh-what! Why?" Tamaki asked almost on the brink of tears.

"Well, we have to go back to school to continue with our studies" Sasuke said.

"Let's change the subject!" Melissa said, she didn't like talking about the disband and she was sure the others didn't either.

"So what do you want to do after we eat?" Kaoru asked.

They all shrug "Dunno" was Naruto's response.

Just then the food arrived, much to Naruto's relief, it smelled delicious and looked delicious. They all dig in and ate quietly. When everyone was done eating the servants came and took their plates away and they ordered a desert. The girls were looking at Haruhi, she felt the stares and turned to see them watching her. Ino tap Melissa on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Melissa's eye grew a bit as she turn to Ino "That would be so much fun!" she said all excited.

"What would be so much fun?" Hikaru asked.

"**Going shopping!**" all three girls chorus.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru all groaned.

"Do we have too" Naruto whined.

"I thought you guys like going shopping" Ino said crossing her arms over her chest with a raise eyebrow.

"Yah, wasn't it you Naruto that begged us to go shopping when we didn't want too?" Hinata asked looking at the said blonde.

"Only when we had a concert that week" Shikamaru said.

"You got to look handsome for those lovely ladies out there" Naruto said. The boys all gave themselves a knowing look. The three girl's glared at the boys.

"Excuse me?" Melissa said crossing her arms over her chest. Neji laugh nervously "Come on babe, you know you're the only girl I want to impress" he said giving her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled back at him then frowned "You better be telling the truth Hyuga" Neji smirk at her and kiss her again except this time more passionately that time.

"Come on Hinata you know I was only kidding, right?" Naruto asked hoping his girlfriend didn't take him serious.

Hinata 'Hmph' and turned her back on him. Naruto's head drop.

"Well, dobe, I'm glad my girlfriend is back in America" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned and glared at him then an evil grin pop up on his face "Don't be too sure teme, I can easily call her and tell her about you know what"

Sasuke's face fell "Y-You wouldn't"

"Well, would you look at that, the all mighty Uchiha shuddering, it's a first" Naruto's grin grew seeing Sasuke's face become paler and paler by the minute. Probably imagining what might happen to him if Sakura would know what he had done the pass month.

Hinata giggled.

"So you're not mad at me anymore" Naruto asked hopeful turning back at Hinata.

"Of course not, how can I stay mad at you" she said hugging him.

"Your not gonna let me get off that easily are you?" Shikamaru asked already knowing the answer.

Ino smirked "Of course Shika, I know you were just kidding"

Shikamaru sighed out of relief.

"But, no sex for two weeks"

"I knew it, how troublesome" Shikamaru sighed. The host club were surprise too see that Shikamaru was in fact lazy seeing that on the stage he looked like a normal boy his age, you know, not lazy.

"So it's decided we're going shopping," Ino said.

"Down town," Hinata said.

"And your getting a new look" Melissa finish pointing at Haruhi, their smirks never leaving their face.

"W-What!" now Haruhi was nervous, she didn't even know them for a few days that they already wanted to give her a make over it was like the twins but in female version "W-Why?" she asked.

"Cause what your wearing doesn't fit you" Melissa said bluntly.

"It was the best we manage to do" the twin's chorus.

"Are you saying that my daughter doesn't dress well?" Tamaki asked as if insulted.

"Daughter?" Neji asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry Haruhi, daddy will make you feel better, don't listen to them!" Tamaki said hugging Haruhi tightly.

"Sempai!" she couldn't breathe.

'_WHAT THE FUCK!_' was what went through all the gangs head. The host club were already use to it.

"You do know that theirs a double twist in your words" Sasuke said.

"A double what?" Tamaki asked.

"Are you two dating?" Shikamaru asked.

"No way in hell" Haruhi said.

All the guys look at each other "O-kay~" they said in union.

"Don't listen too them, were not saying she has a bad taste in dressing, well, kinda. Girl you need to wear clothes that fit you, that shows off your curves." Ino said.

"And you got to show the twins more" Melissa said.

"The twins?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Yah or you can call them the girls" Ino said.

"Cause girl, you look like a guy wearing that" Melissa said bluntly

"Wait does that mean we call 'it' the boy?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke. All boys face palm themselves.

Sasuke, not even bothering to answer him, hit him on the head "You moron" he said irritated with the blonds stupidity.

"Come on Haruhi, it will be fun, plus will get some extensions for your hair, cause at your age your not suppose to have that short hair, you could pass for a boy" Hinata said.

Haruhi sigh "Fine, but please don't mention the twins or the girls again" the three girls grin "Okay"

After the meal they all got a ride to the mall where the girls and the twins took hold of Haruhi and went to one of the many stores. The rest of the boys followed them not even bothering to look around.

"Are they always like this?" Tamaki asked seeing the girls taking out all kinds of outfits and passing them to Haruhi after the Hitachiin approval.

"Pretty much" Naruto said putting his arms in back of his head.

"Doesn't it get annoying?" Kyouya asked not really interested in the conversation.

"Not really, they're just being girls" Sasuke said.

"Plus we got use to it, and you know, it can be fun once in a while to hang out in a mall" Neji smirk.

"Do you remember the time when we got kick out of a store, the girls were furious" Shikamaru said.

"How can I forget, I didn't get laid for two friggin weeks cause of that" Neji said frowning.

"Only two? Me it was a month!" Sasuke said.

"Getting laid?" Hani asked confuse.

"Don't pay any attention to them" Naruto said.

"Does your fans follow you around like what you see on the movies?" Tamaki asked changing the subject.

"Yah, sometimes, honestly for the rare times we can go shopping were thankful for that" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean thankful? Don't you go to the mall often?" Hani asked.

"Not really, when were on the road we don't have time to really take a break and go shopping, and sometimes the fans can be a pain in the ass when were trying to do something as a gang" Neji said.

Then Sasuke's phone rang. He took it out to have a look at the caller ID and frown "I'll be back I got to take this one" he said leaving the group.

"Is it Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No" was Sasuke's only answer as he left.

* * *

"So you're the sons of a famous clothe designer, that's awesome" Ino said.

"It's alright" Hikaru said.

"What about your father?" Hinata asked.

"He has an electronic company" Kaoru said.

"That's amazing" Melissa said.

Then the door to a stall open revealing Haruhi in a purple tank top and denim mini shorts with sandals and hair extensions.

"Haruhi you look awesome" Melissa said truthfully.

"Haruhi you look so cute!" the twins echoed.

"Purple totally fits you" Ino said.

"Ino, you think every colour fits her" Hinata chuckled.

"Yah well this one totally fits her more than the others"

"Whatever" Haruhi said. She really didn't want to be here, she wanted to be home and relax but can the host club give her that, of course not!

"Now let's go buy what we got" Ino said.

* * *

"**What!**" Sasuke basically yelled in the phone "Are you fucking-" he got cut off by the other person "You really do hate her don't you?" Sasuke asked toneless.

"_Its not that I don't like her-_"

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Sasuke cut the other person off "You really got to hate her for that! You sicken me!"

"_**Sasuke Uchiha! You will respect me you got that! So your gonna shut the fuck up and not say a word about what I told you, you do and I swear you will be very sorry, you got that young man!**_" the other man yelled.

"Sure" Sasuke said his voice full of venom. Before the other person was able to answer back he closed the cell phone. His anger flowing through his veins. "**God damnit!**" he yelled punching the wall. He sighed and walk back to the group.

* * *

"Where's Sasuke?" Melissa asked when they joined the group.

"He went to take a call" Neji said.

Just then Sasuke appeared "Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked surprise to see his friend. Sasuke, not bothering with the blond turn too look at Melissa. For a second she thought she saw sadness in his eyes. He then turned to the group.

"I'm sorry guys lets continue shall we?" he asked hoping they wouldn't question on his mood.

Everyone look at each other not sure to ask why he was so piss off when he arrived, but then decided to leave it alone. After they were done with all the shopping they all left the mall and went into the limo.

"So what do you want to do now?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, what about you Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know"

"Oh my god, there still playing that?" Melissa said as they pass the theatre.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"Dance or die" she said.

"Really?" Hinata said.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"It's a movie we played in" Neji said.

"Really? Can we go see it?" he ask all excited once again.

"I guess, but it would be better not at the cinema seeing that if some of them recognize us we might not even get to watch it" Hinata said.

"Then how about watching at my place?" Tamaki ask.

"Sure, where are we gonna get the movie though?" Neji ask.

"We can go rent it if you'd like" Haruhi suggested.

"Alright then, to the commoner video store!" Tamaki exclaim.

"Commoner?" the gang repeated.

"Don't ask" Haruhi said.

Sasuke was staying away from everyone looking out the window lost in his thoughts. Melissa notice this and tap him on the shoulder. He jump slightly and turn to see his sister looking at him "Are you alright Sasuke?" she whispered so not to get anyone's attention. He just smiled at her "Yah, don't worry about me, sis" he said. Deep down it was killing him to think what might happen next. They rented the movie and all left for Tamaki's house. After they finally got Tamaki to shut up they played the movie. When the movie ended the gang decided that it was time to leave seeing that it was late. They said their goodbyes and left for the hotel. They pass the rest of the week with the host club visiting the area and having fun. Soon without knowing it they became friends. The gang had come across some great people and they know that even when they go back to America they will always stay in contact.

* * *

Please comment!


	5. The pain hurts too much

Chapter five people! Now this chapter broke my heart while writing it, read and you'll see why.

Naruto and Ouran dont belong to me.

Edit: I re-did some parts of the chapter much like the others so now i find its better and more detailed.

* * *

It was Monday morning; everyone was in their first period. Since the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet the students were talking freely. Tamaki turned to Kyouya with a wide smile "Hey Kyouya! I just got an idea for the host club!" he said all enthusiastic "We can cosplay the characters in the movie we saw with Reactions, Haruhi can be Melissa's character, I can be Neji's, and-" Tamaki was cut off when the teacher walk in. He cleared his throat "Class, we have a new student that will be attending our class, please welcome Melissa Uchiha" he said.

Tamaki turned around and saw the exact girl he was talking about just a second ago. He was shock for two good reasons, one was he didn't know that she was attending Ouran plus she never mention it all last week, and second her facial expression was blank. Dark circles were under her eyes, her eyes where pink like if she's been crying, and she wasn't wearing makeup. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and not loose like it was usually. He started to wonder if it was the same girl he had hung out with all last week and that sang at his party last Saturday. She looked up at the class not bothering to smile. She met with a pair of blue eyes and did her best to give him at least a smile but failed. When his and her eyes met he swore he saw sadness and something else that he couldn't put his finger on it. Kyouya looked down and push his glasses up, he knew why she was here.

* * *

"_Fine, Kyouya, I got a favour to ask you" Hailey, Reactions old manager, had asked._

"_What is it?" _

"_On Monday, can you watch over Melissa so that she doesn't do anything stupid" the girl looked down not meeting his eyes for what he thought might be because he might see why she was asking him that._

"_She will be enrolling in Ouran, so please can you keep an eye out for me" _

"_Sure will" and with that Kyouya had left the girl._

* * *

Some of the students started to whisper to each other, some even squealed. Melissa sighed and walked over to the desk the teacher had told her to go. Some guy whistled at her, she turned and gave him a death glare. The guy froze and looked away. She turned to continue when a girl was blocking her way.

She raised an eye brow "Can I please have an autograph?" she asked.

"Why?" Melissa asked getting irritated.

"Aren't you Melissa Uchiha from Reactions? The lead singer female of the group? Can I have an autograph also!" one of the guys asked walking up to her with pen and paper.

"Me too!" a girl said.

"Same here please" another girl asked.

Soon Melissa was surrounded by a group of fans. They kept talking about the one thing she didn't want to hear. She started to get angry and irritated like hell.

"Can I please have you sign right here?" a boy ask showing her where to sign.

That was it. "Take your fucking autographs and shove them up all your asses!" she hiss, her voice full of venom. The whole class stop talking and stared at her with wide eyes. She move away and went to her seat. The rest of the class didn't even give her a second glance, they were too shock, some girls even glared at her for being so rude.

Melissa sat at the end and didn't pay any attention to the glares she got or the sad look on a certain blondes face.

* * *

It was after class, the whole host club where waiting in Music room 3 for the host king. Haruhi sitting on one of the sofas thinking on what to make for dinner tonight, Hani was eating cake while Mori was sitting in front of him looking around. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on the windows edge, and Kyouya was writing in his notepad.

"Where's Tamaki sempai?" Haruhi finally asked.

"He said he had something to do first" Kyouya said writing something in his notepad. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the windows edge like usual and were looking outside. They noted a certain brunette walk in the schools garden and stood in front of the pond. She started staring at it and then kicked a rock into the pond but then turned as if someone was walking towards her, the twins followed where she was looking and their eyes almost bulge out.

"Hey look! The boss is there!" Hikaru exclaimed. The entire host club gathered around the window to have a look outside. Tamaki stood about a meter away from the girl and from where they were it seem like he was talking to her. Tamaki walked up to her and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him. Everyone was shock, even Mori. Kyouya on the other hand knew exactly what was happening.

"Why is Tamaki-sempai hugging her?" Haruhi asked stun.

"Tama-chan never told us he had a girlfriend" Hani said.

"That's because he doesn't" Kyouya said.

Everyone turned to him confuse. Kyouya sighed "Take a good look at the girl" he said. They all turned and saw that she look like she was crying.

"He's comforting her?" Kaoru asked.

"What happened?" Hikaru finally spoke turning to Kyouya for an explanation.

* * *

Melissa walked outside for some fresh air, she blew it. Now everyone in her class hates her, but it's not like they didn't deserve it. She was crush, where the heart was supposed to be was no longer. She felt empty, she felt lifeless. She walked up to the small pond and looked at it seeing her reflection, she look horrible and she felt horrible which wasn't helping.

"Why live if it hurts so much?" she asked herself. She stared at the pond as if it held all the answers. She frowned and kick a rock in the pond "God I hate my life!"

"Don't say that, you didn't experience it all yet" she heard a male voice say. She turned and saw a blonde kid.

"Tamaki?" she asked stunned.

He chuckled "The one and only" he walked closer to her until he was only a meter away from her. "You know kicking a rock into the pond won't help you, neither does swearing at your new classmates" he said looking at the pond then her.

She looked down "Is that why you came here, to lecture me?" she asked.

"No, I came here because I want to know why those beautiful eyes aren't full of joy but full of sadness and darkness" he said. She looked up at him surprise at what he had said, a tear falling.

"Melissa, what happened? Why are you so sad?" he asked in a caring voice.

Tears started to fall down, she couldn't hold them any longer and just let them fall. Tamaki close the distance between them and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed on his shirt. "He left me, he left me! They all left me" she said crying louder.

Flashback

_On Sunday night after hanging out with the host club at an arcade the gang opened the doors of their room to come face to face with Hailey and Mark. _

"_Mark what are you doing here?" Naruto asked._

"_Um, there's been a change of plans, guys we have to leave tonight" he said. Everyone was shock to hear it "Fine give us a couple of minutes to pack our things" Melissa said._

"_Actually Melissa your staying here with me for a few more days, your mother called me and she's very sick and would like to pass some time with you alone" Mark said serious._

"_How will she get back to America?" Neji asked not liking where this was going._

"_In three days will take a private jet back to America don't worry she'll be by your side in three days" he told him._

_Melissa turned to Neji with a sweet smile "Its only three days, don't worry" he smiled back "fine"_

_After that they pack up and the group went to the airport where their private jet was waiting. Everyone went in after saying bye to Melissa. Neji was the last one. He took her in his arms and place his forehead on hers "I'll miss you" he whispered._

"_I'll miss you too" he went down and kissed her. When they broke the kiss he kept eye contact with her "I love you" he said._

"_I love you too"_

_He smiled and let her go after a quick peck on the lips. He went in the jet and wave from one of the windows, she wave back. She and Mark stayed there until the jet was gone. When it was gone they left to her mother's mansion._

_When they arrived they were greeted by servants and butlers "Welcome!" they chorused. _

_An old lady walked over to them "I'm Kaede, you must be Uchiha Melissa right?"_

_Melissa smiled "yes I am" _

"_Your mother isn't home right now so you can do whatever you like" she said. "I'd like to go to my room" she said._

_A maid showed her where her room was, it was dark outside so the room was pitch black. She put her suit case down and went to the bed. She laid down and open her cell phone to see she had one message from Neji, she opened it._

'I love you, remember that'

_She smiled sweetly and sent a reply. He didn't reply. She figured he was probably sleeping and decided to go to bed herself._

_The next morning she woke up and took her cell phone and frowned. She had no miss calls or messages 'Why didn't he answer back?' she found it weird that Neji didn't text her back. She decided to call him and fell on his voice message. She looked at her phone when someone knocked on her door. A maid came in._

"_Breakfast is ready, and your mother is waiting for you" she said and left._

_Melissa got up from her bed and left for the kitchen. When she entered the table was full of different kind of foods. Sitting on one of the chairs was her mother. _

_A smile came on her mothers face when she saw her "Good morning Melissa" she said._

_Melissa smiled and nodded "Morning mother" she took a seat in front of her._

_Melissa text Neji again but he didn't text back. "Who are you texting?" her mother asked. Melissa looked up "Sorry mother, I'm texting, well trying to get a hold of my boyfriend but he doesn't answer or reply to my calls" Melissa said. _

"_Who's your boyfriend?"_

"_Hyuga Neji"_

_Her mother didn't say anything, she just stared at her "You should get ready your starting school today" her mother said making a sign for one of the waitress to come over with a uniform. "You're gonna be enrolling at Ouran high school the best school for my little angel, now go and change so you can get going" the waitress passed her the uniform._

_Melissa looked at her mother in disbelief "Say what? I can't go to a high school here, I'm leaving in three days to go back to America" she said putting the uniform on the table._

"_No you're not me and your father made an arrangements once we heard what your so called friends where planning to do"_

"_What are you talking about?" Melissa asked not following what she was saying._

"_Your father over heard that your so called friends were gonna dumb you and leave you the minute they arrived back in America. He over heard a conversation that Sasuke and that blonde idiot Naruto were having a couple of days before you came here. He called me and told me everything and he didn't want to make you suffer, so he decided to keep you here, far away from being heartbroken" her mother explained._

"_You're lying" Melissa couldn't believe what she was hearing, that didn't sound nothing like her friends._

"_I wish I was dear, but unfortunately I'm not. Your boyfriend called this morning saying that he didn't want you to call him anymore and to get on with your life" her mother told her. "Face it sweetie, they weren't your real friends, they just used you to get what they wanted and when they were done with you they left you" _

"_You're lying"_

"_Melissa look at the facts, they left you, your boyfriend called this morning saying that he didn't want anything to do with you, have you tried to contact your other friends? Do they answer your calls?" her mother asked. Melissa took her cellphone and dialled Hinata's number knowing that she would know whats happening. The phone kept ringing until it fell on her voice mail. She closed the phone and dialled Ino's number, one thing for sure was that Ino always answered her phone, no matter if she knew the caller or not. The phone kept ringing and still no answer. After trying to call Ino she tried everyone else and no one answered. She tried calling everyone again once, twice, at the third time she gave up. _

"_So?" she looked up at her mother._

"_Where's Mark?" she asked trying to hold back tears that were threatening to come out._

"_He left this morning for America" one of the maids said. _

"_This can't be" Melissa whispered. _

"_Dear get use to it, you can't trust no one these days, but you can always trust me cause you're my little baby girl" her mother said hugging her. That when the tears came out._

End of Flashback 

Melissa kept crying, Tamaki held her tighter. He couldn't believe Neji would actually do that to her, when he saw them they look pretty happy together but now hearing that, it made his heart sunk.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"I'm all alone, they left me alone!" she said tightening her grip.

"No you're not, not anymore" Tamaki said. Melissa looked up and saw him smile down at her and for the first time since she met him, she blush.

"You have us" he finished.

* * *

The host club watch the whole scene. "What happened?" Kaoru asked "You don't recognise her?" Kyouya asked. The whole host club look at the girl but she had left and so did Tamaki.

"Where did they go?" Hikaru asked.

"We turn away from them one minute and they left" Kaoru said.

A few minutes past and the door of the host club opened. Everyone turned and saw Tamaki with the girl still in his arms. His shirt was wet from her tears. Everyone look at Tamaki and then at the girl, their eyes widening when they saw who it was.

"M-Melissa?" the twins both said in unison. They were shock to see her in that state, the light that was in her eyes had left, leaving nothing but pure sadness.

"Mel-chan, why are you crying?" Hani asked also having tears in his eyes.

"Hani-sempai, not now please," Tamaki said tightening his grip around Melissa's shoulders as a tear fell. "Kyouya cancel club activities for today" he said.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki then at Melissa and then back at Tamaki. She never saw Tamaki like that, serious and he seem to be piss?

Melissa turned to look at him "Don't cancel your club activities cause of me, ill just go home" she said the last part with so much venom that it made the whole host club shiver.

Melissa got out of his grip "Look it's nice to try and help me, but honestly nothing can" she said and tried to leave but someone caught her wrist. She turned and saw a pair of innocent brown eyes.

"Mel-chan, don't think like that, we want to help you" he said with pure sincerity.

"There's nothing you can do" she whispered.

"Stop saying that! Were your friends, we want to help you no matter what" he said with a sincere smile. Melissa looked up at the rest of the host club and they all had the same smile. Tears weld up in her eyes. She shook her head and got her hand free "**No you can't! So please don't get into this!**" she yelled running out the host club crying.

Everyone stood there shock. Tamaki ran his hand through his hair and sigh "I guess it's hard to loose the one you love" he said to no one in particular.

"**What?**" the twins echoed.

"They left, didn't they?" Kyouya asked.

Everyone turned to him "You knew about this?" Tamaki asked surprise. Kyouya sigh and close his note book. "The week that they arrive, before your party, Hailey their manager asked me to keep an eye out for her saying that the others were leaving back to America but not her"

"How could they?" Hikaru's anger surface.

"That's so cruel" Haruhi said.

"I thought that she and Neji were like one" Kaoru said.

"What ever his reason was we can't do anything about it now" Kyouya said.

"Do you have a rock instead of a heart?" Hikaru said, now he was piss. He turned and headed for the door.

"Hikaru where are you going?" Kaoru called out.

"Going to see if she's okay" he said closing the door behind. Everyone look at the door '_Hikaru…_' Kaoru thought looking at the door.

* * *

Melissa ran until she was outside of the building. It was pouring rain outside with a cold breeze, the temperature had change dramatically but she didn't care. She kept running, not caring if she was soak or freezing. Honestly it felt good, the pain she felt this morning lifted a bit as the pain of her freezing body took most of her attention. Soon she forgot exactly why she was running. She found the sidewalk and ran down it not really knowing where she was going. All she knew is that she had to leave; she had to get away from this pain filled world. Her body was aching all over but she didn't pay any attention to that, she kept running. She tripped on her own two feet and fell face first, hitting her head on the sidewalk. She opened her eyes and it was all hazy, she couldn't feel her body anymore, she started to shake uncontrollably. Her eyes were starting to become heavy.

'_Neji…_' she thought as blackness was all see saw.

"Melissa!"

'_Neji?_' then everything went black.

* * *

Hikaru ran outside and saw that it was pouring. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere '_Where is she?_' he looked around and then started to run for the gates. He got soak the second he set foot outside. When he reach the side walk he looked around and started to run down it.

He kept running when he spotted someone fall on the pavement. "Melissa!" he yelled at the top of his lungs he ran faster until he reached her. He tooked her in his arms.

'_She's freezing_' "Melissa wake up!" he said shaking her a bit. She didn't respond. He check her pulse, his eyes grew "fuck!" he took his cell phone out and dial for an ambulance.

"Quick my friend just fell on the pavement and her body is freezing, she wont wake up please hurry! We're right on the sidewalk near Ouran High School, Hurry!" he yelled and hung up. He kept her close to his chest to keep her warm but it wasn't working, she was getting colder by the minute.

Five minutes later the ambulance arrived. The men in white came out from the back with a stretcher. They pushed Hikaru away and put her on the stretcher and in the ambulance. "Wait I want to go too!" Hikaru said "Are you her boyfriend?" the man asked "No I'm her friend" Hikaru said frowning. The man nodded and step aside letting Hikaru in. He sat next to her as they drove off to the hospital. When they arrive at the hospital Hikaru went and called the host club.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru voice rang in the cell phone.

"Kaoru, I'm at the hospital,"

"Huh? Why? Did you get hurt?" Kaoru alarming voice asked.

"What's wrong? Is Hika-chan alright?" Hani voice was in the background.

"Yah, I'm all right but I'm not to sure about Melissa" he said.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaoru asked.

"I found her on the side walk unconscious, where at the hospital near the school, one of Kyouya's hospitals I think" he said.

"We'll be there in a few minutes!" and with that Kaoru hung up. Hikaru shut his phone and sigh. He took a seat in the waiting room about 20 minutes later the host club arrived.

"How is she?" Kyouya asked.

"I don't know, she went into the emergency and I didn't see her since" Hikaru said.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked taking hold of Hikaru's shoulders.

"I found her on the sidewalk unconscious, she didn't want to wake up and I panic and called the ambulance" Hikaru said.

Just then a doctor came out "Mr Ootori" he bowed when he saw Kyouya.

"How is she?" he asked.

"We saved her. The nurses are warming her up; she started to have first degree of hypothermia. Lucky your friend found her or she would have died there. She hit her head pretty hard when she fell, she might have some trouble remembering some things at first" he told him.

"I see" he pushed his glasses up "When can we see her?" he asked.

"When the nurses are done warming her up and bring her in a room"

"Listen, she's to be taken really good care of, when their done, put her in a room alone with a television" he ordered.

"Yes sir" and with that the host club went back into the waiting room.

* * *

Everything was black and cold. She was floating in nothing but pure darkness. The feeling of loneliness came back at full force. She felt like crying but nothing came. She wondered if she was dead. '_So this is what death is… it's peaceful… I could get use to it_' she thought but then she felt something warm. '_Huh? Warmth? Where is this coming from?_' then light was taking over. The darkness was retreating as the light became more and more strong.

Melissa opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She tried to move but stopped when she felt her head hurt like hell "Ouch" she let out a shaking cry. Soon she was surrounded by four pairs of eyes. It took her a few minutes to remember who they were.

"Mel-chan your awake!" Hani exclaimed with a huge smile.

Melissa didn't say a thing she just stared at him. "Melissa, are you alright?" Tamaki asked worried in his tone. She didn't answer him she just stared into his eyes.

"Where's Neji?" she manage to asked cringing as the pain shot through her head.

All the host members looked at each other then back at her with sorrowful eyes "Oh right, he left" she whispered as her memory came back. She didn't felt like crying nor scream her head out she just stare at the blanket with a blank stare.

"Why were you so reckless?" Tamaki asked, no demanded.

Melissa was shock by his tone of voice and look at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes wide with surprise "What?"

"Why did you keep running in the cold when you knew that your body couldn't handle it anymore?" he asked.

Melissa looked down "I don't know" she said low "I guess cause I had another pain instead of that pain I was feeling this morning. Like Neji would say, I was being stupid" she said with a weak smile.

Everyone looked at her and for some odd reason a smile came up on their face. Tamaki broke into a fit of laughter. Everyone looked at him even Melissa. "You know, you were being stupid" he said wiping a tear away "I guess its something we just learned about you" he said smiling.

"Yah, from now on, please don't do something else that might put your life in danger" Kaoru wink at her.

Melissa smiled "I promise"

* * *

So this is chapter five, what do you think?

Please comment ^^


	6. A night at the Hitachiin mansion

I'm sooo sorry i havent posted up a new chapter in like forever, i had writers block and didnt know what to write. But now i do and hopefully the next chapter will out soon.

Disclaimer: Naruto or Ouran dont belong to me

* * *

It's been three weeks since the whole incident. Melissa was back in school and said her apologies to her class for her behaviour. Some forgave her but most didn't. The host club duties restarted again. Melissa didn't get any contact from any of her friends and is starting to wonder if they were her true friends after all. Her mother told her that they only used her and when they were done with her they left her. Even if it was hard to let go what happened she decided not to bother anyone and keep it to herself. She put everything she had about them, pictures, their CD's, and some lyrics of their songs in a box. She even put the pictures of her and Neji in that box and put it at the end of her walking closet to be forgotten. Her mother told her that she had to start a new life and that was exactly what she was trying to do.

Melissa was sitting at the library reading a book for English class when a pair of hands took the book away. She looked up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru frowning at her. She raised an eyebrow "Why did you take my book away?" she asked.

"Melissa you got to stop coming to this place during break" Hikaru said.

"Yah, you're gonna turn into a bookworm like Haruhi" Kaoru said flipping through the book.

Melissa crossed her arms over her chest "Guys I'm only catching up on my homework, I've always done that" she said.

"Yah but that was the old you, now your hanging out with us" Hikaru said with a wide grin.

"Yah come hang out with us at the host club" Kaoru suggested.

"No" she said bluntly.

"Aww, why not?" they asked.

"Because I don't have time to go around playing games, I have a test tomorrow" she said taking the book away from Kaoru.

The twins pouted but then an evil grin came on "Fine if you don't want to come" Hikaru said.

"Then will make you come" Kaoru finished.

They both took her arms and ran to music room three. "Let me go!" she yelled but the twins paid no attention to that. They burst into the host club with huge grins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru you're late, your guests have been waiting for you" Kyouya said looking up from his notebook and to the grinning twins and a frowning brunette.

"Sorry we had to go get one of our guests" they said in unison.

"Guest? I'm not your guest now let me go!" she said trying to get free. They were maybe one year younger then her but god were they strong, then again she was smaller then them in height.

"**Hikaru! Kaoru! Leave your sister alone!**" Tamaki yelled from across the room. Tamaki ran across the room at full speed. He rush over to hug her, keeping her away from the two devils, the twins stop him by pulling on his ears "It's bad enough you harass Haruhi, you don't need to harass Melissa too, you pervert!" They said in unison.

"Excuse me? I'm not the pervert here! You're the ones who flirts with you're own sister!" Tamaki started rambling on about Haruhi being his precious little girl, and that now Melissa was their new little sister and that they had to treat her properly.

Melissa stood there, still in the twins iron grip, watching the battle go in front of her until she was really irritated. "Hikaru, Kaoru, this is your last warning, let me go" she warned.

"No, we don't want you to leave" they said hugging her tighter after leading Tamaki go.

Melissa sigh "Fine, let me go and I won't leave"

"**Liar!**"

"I'm not lying" she said.

"Yes you are" Hikaru said.

"And your pretty bad at it" Kaoru finished.

Melissa had to give him credit for that. She was never really good at lying, everyone knew that. Knowing that she won't be leaving this room anything soon, she decided to do the right thing and give in.

"Fine"

"So you'll be our guest?" they ask hopefully.

"How about we hang out after school instead?" she asked hoping that she doesn't have to be their guest today. Its not like she doesn't like them as friends, she just can't stand squealing girls; she had her fair share with Reactions.

"Fine you're coming over to try on our mothers new designs" they said happily.

She sighed with contentment but then was pulled to a seat. She looked over at the twins "I thought we made a deal?" she said.

"We didn't make any deal Melissa, you just promise to hang out with us after class that's all" Kaoru said.

Melissa thought back at what she had said and in deed he was right. She sighed and just sat there in total boredom as the host talk to their guests. Her mind wandered as she looked out the window from afar and went into unwanted territory. She started to remember when she was with the gang, they were never bored. With Sasuke and Naruto always bickering at each other. Being friends with Ino and Hinata, you were _never_ bored; they would always find something to do. Going shopping, holding Ino so that she doesn't kill Shikamaru after he called her a troublesome woman. Then her mind went into the danger zone as the sweet smile that she loved so much came to her mind. Realizing what she was thinking she shook her head furiously trying to get his face out of her mind. This brought everyone's attention. When she stop she saw everyone looking at her "huh, hi?" '_Okay this is awkward_'.

The twins looked at her with raised eye brows "Mel, are you alright?" they ask in unison. She look up at them and smiled "Yah, I'm fine" they both looked at each other, they didn't buy her lie.

"If you say so" Hikaru said shrugging.

Kaoru turned to his twin in disbelief "Hikaru-"

Hikaru cut him off "Do you really want to ask her about it? Its clear she was trying to shake something out of her mind she didn't want, I've seen enough tears I don't need to see more" he whispered.

Kaoru understand and nodded. He turned to her to see she was gone again in her little world, probably wishing it was real and that the real life is all fake. He, like the other host club members, have no clue how it feels to be in her situation. Yes most of them finally figured out that they loved Haruhi, but it look like Melissa was having a harder time letting go of her love.

"Hey Melissa, I got something to ask you" Kaoru said ignoring a question he didn't hear from one of the guest.

"Yah, shoot" she said.

"You doing anything Saturday?" he asked.

"Not really, why?" she ask warily.

"Want to come over to watch a movie?" he asked. Their guest all turned to look at her with glares.

Melissa smiled "Sure"

"Cool" he smiled back also. Hikaru look at the two like if he had no clue what was happening, scratch that, he had no clue what was happening.

"Huh, Kaoru?"

"Hikaru I invited Melissa over Saturday to come watch a movie with us" his twin said turning to him with a wide smile.

"I know, I heard. I'm sitting right next to you" Hikaru said.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, why would I?"

"Just asking" his twin said. Their guest kept glaring at her, Melissa felt the glares and sighed '_Man, does girls are more shallow then a kiddie pool_' she thought.

* * *

It was the end of the day. After that the club activities where done everyone went home.

"Hey Melissa wait up!" the twins yelled catching up to her.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" she asked turning around to face them.

"Don't you remember?" Kaoru asked with a grin.

"Your coming over tonight" Hikaru finished with the same grin as his twin brother.

"I'm what-" then memories of earlier came up "oh"

"Now if you may" Hikaru said showing her to where their limo was. Melissa followed them without any protest seeing that no matter what, she was passing the rest of the day with the twins. As the limo driver was driving them to the Hitachiin mansion Melissa went into deep thought, of course paying minimum attention to the twins, only nodding when ever they would ask a question. She was thinking that this might not be as bad as she thought, she wasn't anywhere near her mother and the dreadful truth that lies over her 'home'. As they arrive at the mansion Melissa stop thinking about all that and paid more attention to the twins before they notice anything. What she didn't know is that they already did. As they walked in the huge mansion the twins brought her to their room so she can put her stuff down. The room was huge, much bigger then the one she had at her mothers place. There was a huge bed that could fit four people almost. A desk with papers all over the place, she assume that Hikaru was probably the last one to have used it. Another door which she thought was probably their closet. And another door which she assumed was their bathroom.

"Now that your stuff is put down, let's go try on some clothes!" the twins said in unison. They both took her hand and drag her off to a room which was big, not as big as the twin's bedroom. In the room there were loads and loads of different outfits.

'_And I thought Ino was bad_' Melissa sweat drop. '_Please tell me that I'm not gonna try ALL of them, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_'

"Don't worry you wont have to try all of them, just the new ones" Hikaru said as if he had read her mind.

"And how many is that?" she asked hesitantly.

"About 10" Kaoru answered. Melissa sigh out of relief "hundreds" her eyes almost bulged out.

"Ten Hundred!"

"Kidding, it was just a joke" Kaoru said putting up his hands in defence. Melissa crossed her arms across her chest and pouted "that wasn't funny" both twins chuckled "yes it was, your very dramatic when you want Mel" Hikaru said placing a hand on her head.

"Now lets start!" they both took her to the changing room and gave her the first outfit.

Laughter could be heard in the Hitachiin mansion as the three friends sat in a comfy sofa all cuddle up. It was past 10 o'clock when the movie had ended. They had decided after supper that they would take a break; well it was mostly Melissa who begged to stop, and decided to watch a movie. After the movie ended they started to chat on random things, like what happened today at the host club, Haruhi having a fight with Tamaki sending him into his corner. They talk about the first day the host club met Haruhi. When they went to beach, when they went for the first time at Haruhi's, they talk a bit about their dark past, how they push everyone away and kept to themselves, how Tamaki was able to tell them apart, and why the host club was greated in the first place.

"Wow, so he greated the host club because all he wanted was to have a family and friends?" Melissa said looking at the identical men in front of her. They simply nodded. A small smile crept up on her face as memories came flooding in her mind.

"Why are you smiling not that I mind you smiling and all?" Hikaru asked.

A small chuckled left her mouth "Its just, that's how Reaction was greated"

* * *

Ok so here it is, sorry if its short but i promiss you the next chapter wont be. Now how do you think Reaction was created? who came up with the idea? What did you think about this chapter? and yes there some Twins X Mel and might be more in the later chapters.

Please comment and thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
